Why?
by The Misfits
Summary: After a fight between Jaden and Syrus, Syrus runs off into a storm, where something terrible happens. Might be off of hiatus.
1. I Miss You

_**Disclaimer**_: There's a reason it's called _fanfiction_, people. Neither of us own anything. Only reason that this is actually put here is because Jamie insists on it. I just hoped that you'd all be smart enough to figure it out. Unlike some n00b, who was convinced that Tainted Lullaby (I see many of the fans of Warriors glaring there, yeah. That one.) was JK Rowling, author of Harry Potter. -rolls eyes-

**Anyway, onto the fic... **

* * *

Zane laid on his bed, warm tears running down his face. _Syrus...little bro...he...he...he's gone, _he thought. As he lay there, thoughts of Syrus ran though his head. Then he felt anger overcome his grief. "Jaden, you'll burn in Hell for killing him! I hope you know how much pain you've done to me, my family, and everyone else. Syrus is _gone_ because of you! God, why did you let that monster go free? Why?" That was all he could say before he burst into tears.

**_Back at Duel Academy_**

Jaden laid on his bottom bunk bed, unable to look at the bed above him. Syrus's bed, where he had slept. Jaden cried every time he looked at it. He knew he had to stop, but couldn't. For, you see, that was the last time he heard Syrus talking to him, and not yelling. _Sy...I...I...killed you. I got you angry, I let you go out in the storm, I didn't get there in time._

He remembered the night they fought.

_"Jaden, why do you always do this?" screamed Syrus._

_"I don't always do this to you, Sy!" Jaden yelled back. "You just over react to everything!"_

_"No, I don't, and it isn't just this! You always ditch me, you never clean up, and you always let me take the blame!"_

_"You know, maybe if you weren't such a tagalong who has to have everything spotless- Why don't you just die already, Syrus? All you are is a pain to everyone!" Jaden yelled, not thinking. _

_Syrus's eyes filled with tears. "Fine!" he said as he ran out of the room, into the storm._

_"Sy, wait! I didn't mean it!" Jaden called, but Syrus had already left._

_"He'll be back," Hassiberry told Jaden._

_Later, Jaden went to find Syrus. He had to quit soon into his mission, because it started to storm once more. He told himself that Syrus was probably back at the dorm, in bed._

_He would later hear the terrible news._


	2. We Can Make It

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't think much has changed since fifteen minutes ago, when I uploaded the first chapter...

* * *

Funny Jaden didn't remember what the fight was originally about. Sy would be laughing about it, too, saying he didn't remember, either. Tears found their way back to Jaden's eyes. "Sy, I miss you," he said in a barely audible whisper.

Hassiberry must have heard him, because he said, "I miss the little guy, too."

"I know. We all do," Jaden told his friend.

"I just keep thinking he's going to come through that door, and start yelling at me for something," Hassiberry said, his smile turning into a frown.

"I can't believe you miss fighting with him," Jaden said, remembering how much Syrus and Hassiberry fought.

"I know, but I meanhe was fun to get all mad, and now I have no one to get fired up," Hassiberry replied, tears falling from his own eyes.

Jaden said he knew what what he meant. Then his mind switched to Zane, Syrus's big brother. _Wonder how he's doing_, thought Jaden, remembering how Zane wanted him to burn in Hell.


	3. We Did All We Could

**Chapter three!**

**People review quickly...**

**Anyway, both of us are very grateful to all of you who reviewed! Thank you!**

**Probably unnecessary Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, peoples. **

**Is it really necessary to tell you all that Jamie wrote this? Honestly, Jamie, I think they've figured it out by now, as it's freakin' _on our profile_. -sighs- Peoples, she underestimates us all, as you can hopefully tell.**

**I apologise for the great delay in updating. Things have just been very...hectic, to say the least, and Jamie keeps nagging me. Yes, Jamie, you nag me. You admit it, too.**

* * *

He was looking at a photo album of he and Syrus, thinking of how he only told his little brother that he loved him once. A tear fell on a picture of Syrus. He never knew he would miss him so much; he had really just fought with him. He began to remember that awful night.

_(Aren't flashbacks fun?)_

_Zane woke up in a cold sweat. "Nightmare," he whispered. "That's all it was." His nightmare was of Syrus dying._

_He heard the phone ring. His stomach was in a knot, his heart went to his throat. As he answered the phone, he could hear his mother crying on the other end. "Mom, what's wrong?"_

_"Sy-Sy-Syrus-is-is-" her voice broke off into sobs. "-in the hospital. He fell off a cliff, and it doesn't look good!" she finally chocked out before hanging up in tears._

_-_

_Zane was at the hospital as fast as lightning. Alexis retold what happened. He saw Jaden sitting, and walked over to ask him how it happened. _

_"I got him mad, and he ran out and fell, I guess."_

_Hours later, a doctor came out with a sad look on his face. Zane and Jaden were the first to ask, "Is he okay?"_

_The doctor turned his head, then looked back at Zane and Jaden and said, "I'm sorry. We did all we could, but it just wasn't in time." Zane and Jaden both began to cry hard; not loud, but hard._

_Then Zane turned to Jaden. "You...you...killed him!"_

_(End the flashback)_

Zane wasn't going to forget the whole thing. It was still too fresh in his mind.


	4. Nightmares and Sadness

**We're sorry for not updating in so long, but Jamie sorta lost the papers. (It's not my fault!) We don't update these stories very often 'cause Jamie's got writer's block and I have to take care of Lindaishi the Sexy Rock. We'll update before December in 2012, to be sure. Zane is OOC.  
**

**

* * *

**

Zane splashed his face with water. He still couldn't believe he had lost his little brother. _It's been a month,_ he told told himself._ I have to move on. _Tears escaped his eyes. "Sy, I'm sorry!" he sobbed."I'm sorry I wasn't there. If I was there, maybe I could have saved you." Zane fell to the floor, crying._ I-I have to stop to blaming Jaden_, he thought. _No, I don't! It's his fault Syrus died that night! I have to move on!_

* * *

The day after Syrus' death, Jaden had fallen into a deep depression. He just laid in bed and cried, begging God and Syrus to forgive him. Hasselberry even had to force-feed him.

Alexis had gotten Jaden out of bed to face the day.

_**(One week later.) **_

Jaden was watching the waves smash against the rocks.

"You still miss him?"

He spun around to see Alexis. "How'd you find me at my secret spot?"

"It's not a secret," Alexis told him as she took a seat. "Jaden, don't feel bad."

"Alexis, you don't get it. I miss him so much."

"Jaden, time keeps moving, but for the dead it stands still. You have to move on."

"Alexis, look, I can't move on. And you wanna know why I can't? 'Cause I'm in love with him!" Jaden screamed as he ran off.

Alexis just sat there with her mouth dropped. "Jaden's _gay_?!" she screamed. After she had gotten over the shock of her crush being gay, she was on her way to make sure Jaen hadn't done anything stupid.

It suddenly grew freezoing cold where Alexis was. Her teeth chattered.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Jaden," a ghostly voice said as the wind swirled around her, causing her blonde hair to go everywhere.

"Th-that voice! It sounded like- no, that's silly," she told herself.

Alexis ran back to her room. She just wanted to be away from that spot, a spot where she was positive a life was lost.

* * *

_**(Later that night.)**_

Jaden was tossing and turning.

_Jaden's nightmare:_

Jaden was in a dark room. People were everywhere, crying and talking. Candles filled the room. Jaden looked around for someone he knew. He looked around carefully, and saw Zane crying into his hands.

"Zane, it's okay to cry," Alexis said, comforting him.

"Alexis, I can't cry anymore. I have no more tears."

Jaden swallowed the lump in his throat. Those words has haunted his mind. Those words were what Zane had told Alexis _**at Syrus' funeral.**_

Jaden spun aroun around and ran to the front of the room, pushing people out of the room.

The people were just bodies. No faces, no eyes, yet they were crying. Jaden stopped when he saw what was in front of the room.

A coffin.

_**With Syrus in it.**_

Jaden slowly walked up to the casket. It was black. Syrus had on a blue suit and a red tie.

Jaden looked at his best friend. He looked so peaceful, but the tie was wasn't straight. Jaden reached in to straighten the tie, but when he did the candles began shooting fire.

The people's faces, including Zane and Alexis', began to melt. They were smiling as they melted, giving them the faces of clowns. They were screaming, laughing, crying as they melted.

"They're melting as if they were made of wax!" Jaden cried. The floor crumbled to nothing beneath him, but he was still able to stand. The room was nothing but blackness. All that was left was Jaden and the coffin that held Syrus' body.

Suddenly, Jaden felt an icy hand grip his own that still held the tie. The room grew cold and the smell of rotting meat filled the air. Jaden turned to see what held his hands, and came face-to-face with Syrus.

Syrus had worms coming out of his face, his skin had turned green from decomposing, his suit was torn, and his bones were sticking out. You could see what was left of the skin that had rotted away. You could see his rib cage, the bones in hi arms showed, and his left ear was gone. His eyes were missing the sockets empty but for blood flowing out of them. Syrus looked like a **zombie**.

"S-Sy," Jaden stuttered.

"They're coming," Syrus said. His breath reeked, smelling like a rotted animal.

"Wh-who's coming?" Jaden asked.

"The forgotten," Syrus replied softly. He leaned in and screamed in Jaden's face.

And that was when Jaden fainted from fright.

Syrus then reached over and tore his heart out. It was still beating in Syrus' slimy hands. He squeezed his hand and Jaden's heart burst. Syrus licked crimson liquid off his hands. "You'll be joining me soon, Jay, if you're not careful."

_End Jaden's dream._

"Sarge, get up!" Hasselberry ordered. "You okay, Sarge?"

Jaden woke up with a start.

"Are you okay, Sarge?"

"I don't know, Hasselberry," Jaden panted. He was so hot...(Like overheated, you pervs!) "I'm gonna go get some water. You go back to bed," He said as he ran out of the room.

The cold night air felt good to him. It had a crisp scent to it. But he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him.

Jaden splashed water on his face._ It was just a dream,_ he told himself. _Sy is dead and buried._

Jaden pulled his head up to look at his reflection. He shrieked and fell to the floor in fright. He was paralyzed with fear.

There, in the mirror, stood Syrus.

This time he looked almost like himself, but his skin was blue, and he was soaked to the marrow in water. His eyes were empty like in Jaden's dream. "The forgotten," Syrus said and faded away.

Jaden didn't know how, but he knew Syrus was trying to tell him something.

And this wasn't going to be the last time he saw his friend.


End file.
